Random Exhilaration
by Annjirika
Summary: AU Squiffie. Yuffie is set up on a blind date with Squall...and it goes perfectly! Yuffie's take on the romantic weekend. {Last Chap up}
1. Autobiography of Yuffie

_A/N: Chapter edited 2/25/05_

_z-z-z-z-z_

I don't know why I'm writing this quite honestly. I think it's just out of sheer boredom...and maybe a little help from that familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Love is what they call it, but the 'L' word is so...strong. I prefer to call it a 'deep like'. Non-committal. I'm sorta young for a 'love' commitment

Anyway, those stupid butterflies keep urging me to write it and secretly...I want to. I want to relive that weekend over and over and hey? What better way to preserve a memory? A paper is forever...or something like that. Well I guess I'll continue telling you about my commitment issues and lack of guy- instinct that every female sans me seems to have been born with.

I've dated all sorts of jerks .The abusive one, the clingy one, the arrogant one...the gay one. I've all but given up on guys. I considered being a nun but the uniform really didn't flatter me where it counted ya know? There was the option of girls...testing the other waters. But after a particularly eye-opening movie night with Cruel Intentions I didn't think lesbianism was the way to go. I settled for Ben and Jerry and my cat, Massi.

That is...until I met him.

I'll start with a little background. My best friend, Kairi, moved with me all the way from our hometown to live as roomies in a small apartment in New York. Being the perky, social butterfly she was she instantly surrounded herself with friends and found the perfect guy. For her that is.

Through smitten eyes she saw Sora...through critical eyes I saw Sora. She though he was the greatest thing since cheese in a spray can while I thought she could do better than a spiky-haired skater punk. No offense to Sora or anything.

Anyway, he got thrown out of his apartment for some sort of noise violation (I've heard his death metal favorites...I know why) and you guessed it...good ol' Sora crashed with Kairi and me. Frickin' super.

My coworker, Aerith, had just recently set me up on a blind date with a man she thought was 'the one' for me. His name was Squall and he was 27 and "had to-die-for-blue-eyes". Her new hubbie was a friend of his. I made sure to let Cloud know exactly how appreciative I was when I saw him last. Friday night was my blind date.

Friday at work I confessed my fears to my other best friend. Lucky for me he was quite the...man's man. Gay men had the style and knew all the secrets. Riku's first bit of advice?

"Hard to get Yuf. That's the key. It drives them wild if they think you aren't interested." He put a finger to his pursed lips and stared at me thoughtfully. I shrank behind the bar uncomfortably as he took in my ripped jeans and plain white T-shirt. "The whole 'I don't really care how I look' thing works for you but...your hair? Yuffie I say this because I love you. Lose the headbands. 70s are out 80s are in. Think big." He flipped his hand upward in a wide arc to emphasize his point.

I gave him my infamous 'Yuffie' look. 'That might work with _your_ friends but think of the straight men."

"Yuf, I was straight once. Technically."

"When you were 5." I countered with a sarcastic smirk.

"No...when I was five I had an odd fascination with my mother's heels. But trust me straight _and_ gay men are all about the physical." He shot me one of those drop-dead gorgeous smiles and I wondered for the umpteenth time if there was any possible chance he'd ever go straight. Perfect hair, smile, clothes...damn it. Eternally gay.

"Oh that helps. All guys care about is getting in my pants then." I said sarcastically. Riku shrugged and with another grin he wandered off to wait on his tables. If I thought that conversation was bad, when I got home I had a whole other thing coming.

Kairi (the fashion guru that put Ralph Lauren and Versace to shame) was already mad at me for not calling in sick that day. Apparently I needed to prepare for my big date, the first one in quite a few months I might pathetically add, and to do that I needed a day of shopping and spas. The double S that Kairi lived for...well fashion came first but just by a miniskirt.

I convinced her that I'd come home early and be her personal 'my size Barbie' but my talk with Riku gave me second thoughts. The boss, Cid made me work later than usual due to unexpected circumstances; I.E. a customer went into labor. Now you'd think Kairi would understand right? _You'd_ think that because you don't know Kairi like I do.

"Yuffie Korus Kisaragi! You have all of 3 hours until your date! Where were you? We have barely enough time to work on your outfit, let alone hair _and_ makeup!" She scolded before I'd even closed the door. Sora shot me an apologetic glace from his spot on the couch. I liked him for that split second. Then I realized he was in his boxers.

"Tell your boyfriend to put on his clothes." I replied, hanging my coat on the coat rack.

"Love you too Yuf." Sora mumbled, already re-engrossed in his cartoon. I spotted a wallaby being chased by a cow in red suspenders and recognized it as Rocko's Modern Life. Okay so the boy had good taste in cartoons...I'd have to give him that.

Kairi growled at me but asked Sora to keep his skin covered anyway. I was too busy looking smug to fight Kairi as she yanked me into the bedroom. "What look are you going for?" She asked, digging through her closet. My clothes weren't good enough obviously.

"I don't know Kai. I'm the Barbie here. I am what you make me." I didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, I swear. It just came out that way.

"Not the time Yuffie." Kairi said seriously, giving me the evil eye her mother had so lovingly taught her. Kairi's mom never did like me...I got used to that eye.

"Yes ma'am." I murmured and avoided all eye contact. Kairi had me in a short black cocktail dress that just "screamed sophistication". I was ripped out of that and put into a jean miniskirt, fishnet stockings, and a meticulously torn punky top. It "screamed slutty".

The next one was a pair of Khakis and a lacy crimson shirt that I vetoed immediately. "Lacy and pink. Not happening." I pulled the cloth over my head and handed it to her defiantly. She shook her head.

"It was too young anyway. Screamed immature." She shrugged. I asked if she was hearing voices. "What?" She gave me a weird look.

"My clothes are screaming at you." I told her seriously. My humor was not appreciated as usual. She decided on a black sweater and the only nice pair of jeans I owned. "You can borrow my black boots and coat." Kairi handed me the knee length black jacket and boots. I thanked her earnestly. Who else but my best friend would go to so much trouble for me.

I had 15 minutes to spare by the time I'd finished fighting with my hair and eyeliner. My hair was successfully straight and soft, a feat rarely accomplished, but I'd opted not to go heavy on the eye make up after a few painful pokes.

"Have fun tonight." Sora yelled. He was in the exact same position that he had been in 3 hours ago...still naked.

"Thanks." I grumbled in his general direction. Don't get me wrong. Sora had a good body, a handsome smile, and a decent sense of humor. Hell he was a nice guy. Perfect for Kairi. But it was no secret that I always stepping in as the mother in most situations, especially when it came to her. I think it had to do with my being a little over a year her senior. And as great a catch as Sora was, he'd never amount to what my best friend deserved.

I figured jealousy played a role in there somewhere too. The harder Sora and Kairi fell in love the farther away from me Kairi seemed to be.

"If he tries anything let me know. I'll kill him." Sora added. I almost felt guilty for what I thought about him...almost. I thanked him again, this time sincerely, and popped a curiously strong cinnamon altoid in my mouth. I was starting to get nervous but I wouldn't dare admit it to Sora. Where was Kairi? I needed a pep talk.

Too late – the intercom buzzed. I dove in front of it like a baseball player sliding to home base. "Yes?"

"I'm here for...Yuffie?" He pronounced it Y-uh-ffie. I marveled at the smooth, deep quality of his voice. I corrected him and said I'd be down in a minute. Kairi flew out of the bedroom and gave me a last minute check over. She looked like the proud but anxious parent of a first time prom attendee.

"Perfect. Go. Have fun. Be you." She chirped, fluttering around me nervously. I nodded and walked into the hallway, shutting the door as I did. It clicked shut and my heartbeat accelerated. I contemplated going back in and making Kairi go tell him I had mysteriously taken sick.

I forced myself to tough it out and started to hurry down the stairs. I slowed on the third step, thinking of Riku's advice. He could stand to wait a little longer...

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

I was gonna wait and make this into a one-shot but I decided not to. This will be updated and finished before any of my other stories will (probably only 2 chapters. 3 tops) because it's an idea I can't get out of my head. I stole the idea from a great book I'm reading called 'The autobiography of Vivian'. I changed some stuff around and made it to my liking and...shockingly I REALLY like this story. I'm proud of this one.

Please don't burst my bubble. I know its really OOC but still...and I mean nothing of Riku's being gay. I love Riku to death. Anyway...please review! 


	2. Winters of New York

_A/N: Chapter edited 2/25/05_

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

I tucked my hair behind my ear, sucked my teeth, and straightened my sweater. Through the dusty white curtains I could see a silhouette standing near the end of the stairs. With a deep breath I pulled the door open. He turned and I got my first glimpse of his face. I nearly slammed the door. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I was sure he couldn't be 27.

He had long dark hair, not stringy hippie long but perfect, slightly wavy dark chocolate hair. And Aerith certainly hadn't lied about his eyes. They were deep and cool and a little mysterious. The only thing I was curious about was the scar between them. Somehow it only added to his mystique. To be near 30 he had a body that didn't quit and a style to match. Leather.

I suddenly got this strange feeling that I was staring...and drooling. I looked down sharply and pretended to cough, checking for any saliva. "Yuffie?" He asked, stepping toward me. A hint of cologne drifted to my nose and I melted. It was the best smell next to the Olive Garden.

"Hi." I said stupidly. I tried to pull it together for at least Aerith's sake. I mean it wasn't like I hadn't seen a hot guy before. Certainly I could deal without staring...a lot. I decided frequent drool checks would be a must. "You must be Squall." I flashed him a Kisaragi smile, my strong point, and offered my hand to shake.

He handed me the roses in his hand (I had been too busy admiring his gloriousness to notice the flowers) then shook my hand. "Nice to finally meet you." He said in that deep voice of his.

"Me too." I murmured, as I smelled the flowers. It wasn't until a few awkward seconds later I realized what I had said and blushed. "I mean it's nice to meet you too." I quickly covered up. "I'll go put these in water. I'll be right back okay?" I almost invited him upstairs but decided not to at the last moment. Sora might have still been...comfortable.

I ran upstairs, screamed with Kairi, and ran back down. As though nothing had happened I slipped my arm though his and allowed him to lead me headfirst into our date.

z-z-z-z-z

"So tell me about yourself. How'd you meet Aerith and Cloud?" I asked, looking up at his handsome face. We walked slowly and comfortably through the park, our stomachs full, just taking in the scenery and each other. I felt a lot more comfortable around him now and I could tell he had loosened up a bit too.

"I met Cloud through family. I introduced him to Aerith actually. I went to school with her for years and set them up one day so I guess she was trying to return the favor." He glanced at me and smiled. For the first time. Time for one of those drool checks.

I cleared my throat and took interest in a particularly bright star in the night sky. I didn't really know how to respond. Was it a compliment? Was he having fun? He sure was hard to read. Nice and polite, a real gentleman, but he was mysterious and reserved. I couldn't tell what he thought of me.

"Blind dates aren't exactly fun I know but I decided to humor her. Aerith had nothing but good things to say about you, you know?" He said after a minute. I felt a delirious happiness blind my doubts. Good things. I would send Aerith thousands of flowers for this one.

"I hope they were good things." I played it cool though inside I was bursting. You could imagine. "I heard good things about you too. And I have to say, Aerith did a good job with this set up. I'm having a nice time." There. I'd laid it all out there for him. Now I would find out what he was really thinking.

"I'm glad." Okay...or not. I was sinking to levels of disappointment when he added. "I'm having a nice time too." And there was that smile again. I couldn't play it off anymore and giggled like a teenager. God forgive me but I snorted! I SNORTED! I prayed he hadn't heard me...or would at least pretend not to have heard it.

"Classy." He teased, bumping my shoulder with his. I blushed and smiled. His hand slid down to mine and locked fingers. My hand disappeared into his large, warm one. It felt right. Maybe I'd finally met a keeper. I know I know, I was taking it a little fast but come on! What girl doesn't think about the future during the first exhilarating moments of a budding relationship? Perfectly normal. Right?

A chillier breeze swept through Central Park, rustling the remaining leaves. Winter was coming soon. I shuddered. "This will be my first winter in New York." I said and pulled my coat closer around me. Squall glanced at me then back ahead of him.

"Really? It's beautiful when it snows. I'll have to bring you here again when we get a few inches." He squeezed my hand ever so lightly. I literally had to bite my lip to keep from grinning. That meant he was gonna ask me out again right? Another date with the hottest available guy in New York? I was dreaming I just knew it.

Reading over what I just wrote, I still get that same giddy feeling in my stomach. 6 months later and I still feel like I'm on that first date. But I wont ruin the ending of this beautiful weekend for you...

"You cold?" He asked when I shivered again. Despite my layers the air still got through to me. He seemed used to it. I nodded. "You want to head back? It's nearly 10." He glanced at his watch. I sighed. I really didn't want to go back just yet. I never wanted this to end. But it _was_ 10 and Kairi would be waiting up for me...and I was getting cold. The last thing I wanted was to get sick and miss a date with Mr. Perfect.

"Yeah. I should get back." I answered him reluctantly. He nodded and rather sluggishly we turned to walk the opposite way. Just because we were headed home didn't mean we had to hurry. I'll skip our dialogue because its sorta fuzzy to me anyway and head on over to the goodnight.

The question obviously running though my mind was '_is he gonna kiss me?_' Then it turned into '_should I invite him upstairs? If he does kiss me, will my breath smell like garlic? Is it too late to sneak an altoid?_' You know, the obvious stuff. Squall cleared his throat and took my other hand in his. We stood like that for what felt like 10 years. I wanted to kiss but I was never ever going to make the first move. Are you kidding me? Kiss on the first date...that wouldn't be considered slutty nowadays would it?

Still, I wanted a chance with this guy and didn't exactly want to ruin it. I was in the middle of this internal battle when out of nowhere he chose for me. I felt like dancing. Okay so it was closed mouth and less than 10 seconds but it was the best damn 10 seconds of my life. After a silence (I wasn't exactly aware of the cars, dogs, sirens, yells, etc) we exchanged phone numbers and he said he'd call.

I headed to the door, unlocked it, and looked back. He was still standing there, staring at me. I smiled and he smiled. I told my knees not to buckle and went inside. I was so far up on cloud nine there could have been a marching band playing circles around me and I wouldn't have paid any attention. Somehow I found my way up the stairs, probably humming to myself, and unlocked the door to my apartment. I took a step forward...and fell flat on my face over a pair of shoes.

A searing pain shot through my chin and I tasted blood. "Oh my God! Yuffie!" I heard Kairi cry, however somewhat groggily. I had been violently ripped from cloud nine to the dirty wood floor of our two-bedroom apartment. "Oh my God! Are you okay! You're bleeding everywhere-oh God Sora!" She disappeared into the kitchen while I tried to stand. Blood poured into my hands and spilled out onto the floor.

Sora answered his girlfriend's call, saw me and cursed. "What the hell happened to-oh." He saw the shoes and trailed off sheepishly.

"I've gotta get her to the hospital. Go get a cab." Kairi ordered. She approached me with a towel.

"No hospital!" I said through my tears. My chin hurt like hell. Kairi made me put pressure on the wound and led me down to the street where Sora had a cab waiting. Sora apologized continuously for leaving his shoes in front of the door while I wrestled with my fear of those damn sterilized beds and smell of Lysol.

"So um, how'd it go?" Kairi asked after a second of silence.

"Kairi." Sora sighed quietly. She shot him a warning glare. She was only trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. Poor girl. I remembered the date...the night...the kiss.

"It was incredible." I said. It was muffled and slurred but Kairi still understood. That best friend thing rocked. Sora had to hold me up during the hospital wait to keep me from A) bolting out the door or B) fainting from loss of blood.

I couldn't say I liked him but I certainly was grateful for his support...forgetting it was his fault in the first place. Painful shots and 5 stitches later, I was led into my bedroom. The painkillers were kicking in and I was getting drowsy. I really don't remember much else thanks to the medication. I do remember waking up to the bright sun shining in my eyes. I was sore and fuzzy and groggy.

"Kai?" I called, stumbling tiredly into the living room. The house was empty –Sora and Kairi must have gone out. It was nearly noon. I poured myself a glass of OJ and had just sat down at the bar when the phone rang. Caller ID showed 'Leonhart Squall'. Needless to say, my heart got a kick- start.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"Yuffie?"

"Hi Squall."

"Are you okay?" He must've been referring to my hangover-ish attitude. I took my juice and the wireless phone into the living room area and sat on the couch.

"I'm fine. And you?" He was calling the day after instead of playing that 2- day rule. Good sign.

"Fine. Hey, look out your window."

"What?"

"Just do it." I opened the window and poked my head out. There was Mr. Perfect himself with two coffees, his cell phone, and a large chocolate lab on a leash. He looked up at me and laughed. Well it was more of a chuckle but I thought it was a laugh. "What happened to you?" He asked. I sighed.

"Come on up." I told him and unlocked the door. I was in a floor length flannel nighty and had one sock halfway on. With my bed head, running mascara and beautiful Powerpuff Girl band-aid on my chin I would truly find out if he liked me for me or for my body. I look back on that and know the only reason I opened that door for him was the painkillers. No way in my sane, drug-free mind would I let him in without hair and makeup at least partially done.

Anyway back to the story. I let him in. His reaction? A cocked eyebrow, a smirk, and the warmest hug I'd ever received. The lab sniffed around me cautiously before deciding I was clean and licked my hand.

"His name's Fang." Squall offered. I was glad Massi liked to stay in Kairi's room or trouble could arise.

"How original." I observed as I leaned down eye level with him. He took this as an invitation and jumped on me. His tail was wagging so hard he couldn't keep his hind legs from sliding across the slick floor.

"Whoa." Squall quickly intervened and pulled Fang away from me. "Sorry, he's too strong for his own good." Fang broke away from his master and ran over to the window to bark at passerby's. "What um...what happened to you?" He asked me after a short silence.

"Sora. Shoes. Stitches." I replied bitterly. "I tripped over Sora's shoes and split my chin open- don't ask me how – and had to have 5 stitches. I'm still on painkillers."

Squall looked annoyingly smug. "Maybe if you weren't on cloud nine after that kiss you wouldn't have tripped. The lights were on last night."

"What are you my stalker? And don't make fun of me I'm still in pain." I grumbled, more annoyed at myself than anything. One for being so damn obvious and two for him being so damn right.

"Nah scars are sexy." He winked. I saw his and silently agreed.

"Lucky for me." I joked. I'd like to say we cut the teasing and skipped straight to the make-out session...but that didn't happen. Instead we talked for about an hour before Fang subtly informed us that he had to do his business. Notice the sarcasm in the preceding sentence.

"I'll bring back some pizza." He managed to say before being violently dragged out the door and down the stairs. I was no fool. I used my time to shower, wash my hair, apply a fresh band-aid, and even put on a touch of makeup.

Kairi wasn't here to dress me (thank God – no offense chickie) so I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt. Who cared if Squall was dressed like he had just came out of a men's fashion magazine. I was all about comfort. He'd just have to deal. I hoped.

When he did return (Fangless) he had a pepperoni pizza and two movies. Hell...yes. "I wasn't sure which movie you'd like so I brought them both." He handed me Pirates of the Caribbean and Jackass: the movie. I'd seen and loved Pirates of the Caribbean but I really wanted to watch Jackass. Okay so it wasn't exactly date material but it was sure to be funny.

"Jackass." I said with a smile. He smirked. From his expression I could tell I made the right decision.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

_Z-z-z-z-z_

Kairi met Squall that Sunday and gave him a huge thumbs up. According to her he was tall, dark and mysterious. When I asked about the handsome part she just looked at me. "You have to be kidding." I was and I was very proud of him. I liked to show him off (as possessive and evil as that sounds).

I kept true to my promise and sent Aerith 2 dozen roses and a huge thank you card for her trouble. She came flying into work when she'd received them, crying and hugging me. She was just so glad I was happy. Heh...she had no idea. She said Cloud and Squall had a talk and that he was 'taken with me'. Insert girly squeal here.

Riku immediately wanted the juicy details of our date and nearly died when I informed him that I'd snorted. "Yuffie!"

"What! I couldn't help it!"

He sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "You're lucky he's a nice one."

"Oh honestly. It was just a snort. I didn't even tell you about Saturday..." I trailed off teasingly, knowing he'd jump at the bait.

"He saw you with the band-aid!" Riku looked horrified.

"Get this. When he showed up Saturday I had just woken up, makeup half on half on my pillow. My hair was so jacked up from the products of Friday nights escapade AND I was in your favorite outfit."

"Oh Yuffie."

"Oh ho _ho_ yes."

"The flannel nightgown my great grandmother wouldn't be caught dead in?"

"That'd be the one."

"Where was _Kairi_ in all of this?" Riku asked. "She'd have fixed that atrocious gown with a toothpick in under an hour."

"She wasn't there. He said I was sexy." I pouted. My friend rolled his beautiful green eyes. I knew he was just giving me a hard time. Only because he luuuuved me. I didn't bother telling Squall Riku was gay; he knew from the moment he met him.

I'm skipping outside of the weekend now to the next Friday and our next date. Squall and I went to a club. He didn't strike me as a dancer so we grabbed a small table in the corner. The loud music and pulsing lights weren't exactly romantic but it was still a lot of fun. We probably would have talked had we been able to hear ourselves but it was more trouble than it was worth. Besides, it gave me time to think. Not about anything important of course but more about the color of his eyes, how he managed to make black leather work so perfectly for him, that sort of thing.

Maybe if I'd paid attention in Kairi's yoga class I would have been able to pull off the next stunt. I leaned over the small, round table (including the candle...cough cough) to kiss him. I closed my eyes and readied myself for a big smooch...

"Shit! Don't move Yuf!" I felt a tug on my hair and was suddenly doused in water. I shrieked and jumped to my feet. I grabbed my soaked hair and pushed it out of my face...wait. That was my hair? Nearly an inch was gone on the left side. The candle set my hair on fire. Flannel, shorts, stitches, everything considered and this embarrassment still took the cake.

Squall, being the gentleman he was, threw his water on me at the first sign of flame. Now he was laughing. My first time to see him laugh and it was at me. Thinking back on it I've only seen him laugh 2 or 3 times. Not a very emotional guy ya know? I like that.

"It's not funny." I giggled, glaring right back at the staring club goers. Squall shrugged and offered me his hand.

"Sorry about that." He said. I sighed unhappily and fingered my soaked/singed hair. I was planning to have it cut anyway but still...

I'm happy to end this little story by telling you, dear reader, that Squall and I have been happily together for over 6 months now. Looking back on this I don't think I'll ever be able to show it to anyone. I'll stick it under my mattress.

Wait...Squall is trying to read over my...shoulder...dafseiangfdakangad!

Damn it. He came in and kicked me off...and read this whole thing. It wasn't like I let it happen without a fight though! I did get a lucky punch in! Oh well...it wasn't anything he didn't know. I guess. Maybe. Whatever. Thanks for reading!

_Z-z-z-z-z_

Its me now...Annjirika. It wont let me put scene breaks in. Blah. If you are confused about the "dafseiangfdakangad!" I'll fill you in. That was SUPPOSED to be where Yuffie tried desperately to hide the computer screen from Squall. Heh...dunno. I'm a freak.

So this wasn't the best thing ever. But it was still fun and I enjoyed it. I REALLY had fun doing this. I hope it was well received! Hehe. There are bound to be mistakes in here too. (Puhlease, its one of my stories. It's to be expected. I can read and reread and never catch them all. Blah)

Reviewer thanks:

Smiley-chan: Thanks! LOL!

Quicksilver: DUDE! I am a huge Riku fangirl...and as much as it hurt to see my baby be gay I knew it had to be done. Besides...Riku IS perfectish so he would end up being gay...in real life. As a beautiful video game character he is totally straight. Because I said so.

Blueyedemon10: Hehe I'm glad you like!

Matrixie: I love your name! OOC means 'Out Of Character'. I didn't know what it was for the longest time either. I didn't know OC or OOC or AU or Yaoi or any of those words and I was like EEK!

Pingpong867: lol I laughed at some of this too when I was writing it. Usually while I was in biology. People stared at me...hmm.

October Breeze: FANG! MUWHAHA! Thanks for reviewing chickie!

Deplora: AW! Thank you so much! I smiled forever after reading this review. Its nice to see hard work pay off ya know?

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! 


End file.
